


Doll

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, PJ just makes a cameo appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a doll he loved since he was a child but after being told to throw it away, Dan hid the doll and moved to Manchester to go to his dream college. What he didn't know was that the doll held 'magic powers'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I liked how this turned out lol. Also I suck at summaries... nonetheless enjoy!
> 
> \- Emi xoxo

There was one item that Dan had treasured all his life. A doll.

Dolls was usually a girl's toy and because he had one, he got made fun of a lot but he had a reason to keep it.

His mother, a fine lady that spoke in a graceful yet sophisticated voice, gave Dan the doll on the night of his fifth birthday. Although his father, a rather crude man but held kindness to the ones dear to him, thought of getting his son something else because he was afraid he'll get judged but the frown was replaced with a smile.

When Dan opened the box that he happily teared the wrapper in tiny bits, his eyes widened. Gently, Dan held the precious beauty in his arms and he brushed his fingertips onto the porcelain skin, admiring the doll.

It had rather big eyes; an ocean and a tint of sun with a mixed of nature in them. Black hair that similarly matched Dan's except the fringe was in the opposite side. Lips shaded pink, its skin a very nice shade, and finally a necklace around his neck that had tiny navy jewels. Overall, a realistic and expensive masterpiece.

His parents were rather busy with their lives, of course with his mother being a model and his father being a well-known actor, but Dan didn't mind. Despite them always telling him to be careful and not do anything risky when being alone in the big house in a stern voice, he happily nodded at them.

As they left, he ran up the stairs with his tiny legs to his room and played with his doll who he happily called Phil.

×××××

Years passed and lots of things happened. They moved to a new house due to his father getting another job. His mother suffered an illness that made her unable to move thus being in bed all the time. And of course, Dan going onto middle school.

His daily routine was he got home from school and immediately went to check on his mother. He sat on a chair next to her and he softly held her hand. She looked up on him with a smile as Dan told her stories of what happened at school. Then at a certain time, he walked out to cook food for her and afterwards bringing it to her. Approximately an hour of keeping eye, his mother fell asleep and he goes to his room to do his homework.

Dan opened the door and walked in, the doll catching his eyes first. He sauntered to it and hugged it, closing his eyes as he whispered, "I'm home Phil."

×××××

More years has passed and Dan's life was cloudy.

His mother died and it was just his father and him at the house. The air between them was always awkward especially at dinner time when they sat across each other and picked the food with a fork.

Not only that but now that he was going onto college, things were changing. First, Dan's father forced him to throw away the doll because he was at the age and simply keeping it, was nothing but a meaningless junk. But Dan didn't throw it away. The doll was important to him and it was a memory of his mother. Also the fact that Phil and him went through a lot and Dan wasn't afraid to admit that the doll was his only friend. Instead, he locked him in a box and kept it hidden in their attic.

Second, his father ordered Dan to study, study, and study if he wanted to go to the college he wanted to go to instead of one that his father had in mind. After hours, days, months, of sweat and blood, Dan graduated high school, made it into his dream college, and moved out of the house.

He traveled to Manchester, and moved in a flat that his father already rented for him. After entering, he walked around and saw everything was fine and clean. Hell, it already had the necessities needed in Dan's life like a T.V., a couch, a bed, etc.

The only bag he had with him was his backpack with limited school supplies in it but he had more such as his suitcases filled with his clothes. His father didn't want him to worry about it so he told Dan to only grab his bag on his journey and he'll send a truck with his things at his flat. He had to wait, though, until the truck came so wanting to kill time, Dan decided to say hi to his neighbors and explore Manchester.

×××××

By the time he got home, he saw a truck outside. He saw someone and walked towards him.

"Excuse me."

The man turned around and he smiled as he saw Dan. "How may I help you, sir?" He asked.

"Um... would you happen to have the things owned by Daniel Howell in this vehicle?" Dan questioned.

"Ah yes. Are you perhaps Mr. Howell?"

Dan nodded and the smile on the man's face grew wider.

"Okay! Well Mr. Howell you don't have to worry about your things since the others already went up to your room." He said as he opened the back of the truck. "Although there's one more here..."

Dan peeked behind him and his eyes widened as he recognized the box.

"This is the last one that I'm going to-"

"No!" He interrupted and the man turned around with a confused look. "I-i mean I'll do it."

"Are you sure Mr. Howell?"

"Yes... inside that box is a special item of mine." Dan admitted with a reminiscing look on his face.

"I understand!" The man exclaimed. "Go right ahead Mr. Howell." He stepped aside and Dan nodded.

×××××

He entered the elevator, walked out at the designated floor, and through the hallway. Dan saw about three men at his door. One of them looked up as Dan walked towards them.

"Daniel James Howell?"

"Yes?"

"We already got your things in- oh do you need help with that?" He asked, seeing the box Dan was carrying.

"No no it's fine." Dan replied with a small smile when in truth he was struggling. He didn't expect Phil to be so heavy. "And thank you."

They nodded and went their way.

Dan walked in his room and closed the door with his back. With a sigh, he headed to the living room and sat down on the couch, heaving the box right next to him. Just looking at the box gave him so many memories.

Gently, he brushed the dust off and opened the lock then lifted the lid up, a grin shooting across his face.

"Phil!!" He happily said and immediately hugged the doll when he heard a crack. He looked down at it and a gasp escaped his lips. "Oh my god…"

The doll he loved and the doll he treasured was broken.

One of his mesmerizing eyes was gone and his skin went from perfect to cracked. The clothes he wore was dirty and ripped also and the necklace had a tiny crack in it, making the navy turned into a dissipated gray color.

"I'm going to fix you Phil... okay?" He said with a sad smile.

×××××

Everyday Dan had been working hard on fixing Phil. He bought some materials and with that, he stitched his new clothes together and sewed an eyepatch, using a black cloth Dan got as a present from his friendly neighbor.

Until the day before his first day of college arrived, Dan finally finished. He giggled and happily smiled at his new Phil as he set him down on the small table next to his bed.

"Good night Philly." He softly said. Dan grabbed the blanket of his bed and crawled under it. He reached over to turn off the light and went to bed before giving Phil a look.

×××××

"That wasn't as a bad day as I thought." Dan said to his new friend PJ as they walked home.

"Well it's still the first day Dan." He said and Dan nodded in agreement.

They arrived at Dan's flat and he turned to PJ. "Thanks for walking me home Peej. Not that many people do that…"

PJ playfully punched Dan by the shoulder and he laughed, "No need to thank me man and you're pretty cool."

Dan couldn't help but smile. They parted ways, waved each other a goodbye, and Dan headed inside the building. He walked to the elevator and had many thoughts in his head, most of it being Phil.

He was excited to see his buddy after a day of note-taking. Even if Dan made a new friend, Phil will always be his, a best friend in fact.

Dan hummed his favorite song as he pushed the door open. But he stopped humming and froze.

There, standing in front of him was a very handsome man by the same age as Dan.

"Wh-wh-wh-who are you??" Dan said then came to a realization. His eyebrows furrowed and anger took over him, "You fucking stranger!! Get out of my house!"

Dan raised his arm, about to attack the male, when he grabbed both his wrists and pushed Dan against the wall.

Dan groaned and struggled to get out of his grip, "Get… away from me.. you son of a b-"

"Dan."

He stopped moving, "How the hell do you know my name?" Dan asked, eyes glaring at him.

"I'm Phil."

Then Dan broke into a laughter. "Phil?? You're not Phil! Stop trying to trick me you arse!"

The man sighed and pulled his collar down, revealing a handwriting on his neck. The handwriting that said Dan in a messy child font.

"No… h-how can you be Phil? Phil's my doll, y-you can't just-"

"Look at me Dan." He interrupted him and his eyes were on him. "The clothes I'm wearing were made by your very hands and so was this eyepatch." He brushed his fringe to the side to show him.

Dan's eyes widened.

"I am Phil." He said. "The Phil you talked to when you were feeling down and the Phil you brought me around everywhere."

Dan's eyes brimmed with tears. "But how…?"

Phil's lips perked up into a small smile and grabbed his necklace. "This."

"Your necklace?"

Phil loosed the hold of Dan and let him go, "Your mother bought me in a rare antique shop. She was shopping for a present for you when she saw me. She carried me down the shelf and walked towards the counter where the woman said I held 'magic powers' all due to this necklace. Her mother thought she was crazy and ignored her."

"O-of course cause that's impossible!"

"But the 'magic powers' was powered by a wish." His blue eyes locked with Dan's brown ones. "You wished me alive Dan."

Confusion grew on Dan's face. "I-I did?"

"When your mother died. You locked yourself in your room and kept hugging me. Then you wished it."

Dan shook his head and turned around. "This cannot be real." He repeatedly said.

Phil hugged Dan from behind. "It is Dan. I know this is a lot to take in but don't-"

"Just..." Dan sighed and grabbed Phil's hands. He let them go and refused to look at him. Silence grew.

"I understand Dan..." Phil suddenly said. "You liked me better as a doll where I don't speak or move or do anything."

Dan stayed silent.

"I'll just go..."

Dan's eyes widened and whipped around where he saw Phil walking to the door. "Wait Phil!!"

Phil stopped his tracks and turned when he got tackled by Dan. They fell to the ground.

"D-dan?"

"Don't leave."


End file.
